I'm With You
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: AU Third Year. Harry gets bit by a werewolf, and only the Lovegoods know. How long can he keep the fact he is a werewolf a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I do have to a write a werewolf fic. Will anyone know? Well, only two people will know Harry is a werewolf: Luna Lovegood and Xeno Lovegood. Just how long can they hide they fact Harry isn't human? AU Third Year.

The Trip To Aunt Marge's

Harry ran from Marge's house. The woman in question just accidentally got blown up by Harry's magic after she insulted his parents. Her house was surrounded by woods (perfect for her dogs to play in of course) that provided a perfect cover from unwelcome relatives or Ministry of Magic officials who might want to snap his wand. Eventually, Harry was so far in the woods that he was lost. He also didn't notice the full moon above his head. He did however noticed the giant wolf approaching him, looking like he was about to eat him. He ran in the other direction, hoping to escape the wolf, but to no avail. The wolf bit down on his leg and it felt like fire was going through his body. This was not a normal bite! Normal bites do not have the fire running through your veins pain!

Luckily, someone sensed the wolf that knew what it actually was and how to make the wolf get off before it could devour Harry. This person was Xeno Lovegood. He may be an editor, but he knew about werewolves from a article he edited about how they weren't a danger to society, and also read about how to get a werewolf off a person without killing it. _"Flabra!" _The werewolf got off Harry and was thrown ten feet (it was unharmed however). "Poor kid; already got bit." Xeno then proceeded to take Harry to his house, not knowing he had the boy-who-lived in his hands.

"Daddy, are you okay? Who's that?" Luna asked from the doorway. "Is he okay? Do you need anything?"

"Just some bandages would be nice. Don't call St. Mungo's." Xeno Lovegood sternly said. He didn't want the kid to be discriminated against all his life just because he happened to be a werewolf. If the kid was a muggle, he would be ripped away from his parents and put in a camp full of other werewolf children like him. Many werewolf children escaped from these camps to join Greyback, and Xeno didn't blame them. The Ministry was horrible to these kids and Greyback at least treated them like normal people. If the kid happened to be a wizard, his wizarding education was in jeopardy. Purebloods were close to banning werewolf kids from getting an education at a place like Hogwarts. They would have succeeded if not for Albus Dumbledore. Not to mention if the kid did graduate, his chances of finding a job were slim at best. If his wizarding relatives didn't want him, he could also go to a camp for werewolf kids. The whole system was messed up.

Luna understood. She didn't know what the kid was now, but she understood he wasn't human anymore. She brought down bandages and made her way into the living room where Harry was. He was just beginning to wake. "Hello, are you hurt anywhere?" Luna asked.

Harry's golden eyes jerked open and he jumped to the end of the couch. "I've had worse. I can deal with the pain."

"Curious, most people after they get bit can't move for days." Xeno said.

"What happened and what am I doing here?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"You just got bit by a werewolf, and it made you pass out, so I brought you into my home." Xeno replied.

"So I am a werewolf now, huh? What is that like? I know they existed, but our last two defense professors weren't that good." Harry said.

"I take it you are a wizard?" Harry nodded at Xeno's question. "Well, you do lose your mind and transform into a werewolf every full moon. There is a potion on the market to allow you to keep your mind, but it is extremely expensive and hard to make. If you just lock yourself up before the transformation, you'll be fine. Oh, and you are also allergic to silver. I wouldn't spread the fact around, because werewolves are discriminated against in wizarding society."

"They can't get jobs for example." Xeno looked hard at his daughter Luna. Luna just ignored the glare and continued on. "Stupid, but that is what happens. The whole plan I think daddy is trying to say is we tell no one you are a werewolf. You are supposed to regester, but your future is shot if you don't lie. I am right, aren't I daddy?"

"Yes, dear, you are." It was scary how his daughter knew him sometimes. "So, what is your name?"

"Harry Potter," Xeno's eyes widened as he saw the scar.

"We really need them not to find out now." Luna said. "Oh, I am Luna Lovegood. I am in the year below you in Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you. So, what are we doing when I am in school?" Harry asked.

"I am Luna's father, Xeno Lovegood by the way. I was hoping your parents would home school you so full moons could be spent at home, but it seems that is not an option. Unless you have some secret location no one can get into in the castle, I guess I will at least have to tell Dumbledore..."

"Okay, would the Chamber of Secrets work?" Harry asked.

"You found it?" Xeno asked.

"Yeah, last year. It can only be opened by parselmouths. Since I am currently the only parselmouth at Hogwarts, no one else can get in. Plus, no one can hear you down there." Xeno could sense this was a bad memory for Harry. "So, what do I do for the summers?"

"Can he stay here Daddy?" Luna asked. "The Knight Bus comes out here."

"What is the Knight Bus?" Harry asked.

"See, it is a wizarding bus. All you have to do is put out your wand and the bus comes to you. You pay the driver and you can get anywhere in Britain." Luna explained. "Oh, then again, your relatives would care that you are here all the time."

"No, they wouldn't. I think they would actually pay the bus fair for me to get here." Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

I am not actually sure what pairing this will be. It is strongly between three contenders.

The New School Year

"Hello Luna." Harry said.

Luna looked surprised. "Hello Harry. I am surprised you said hello to me in public. No one has ever done that before."

"Well, that is what friends do." Harry stated. Luna continued to look surprised. "We are friends, right?"

"Yes, of course we are." Luna answered.

Harry got real close to Luna over the summer because he spent the last month of summer at her house. It was also the sight for his first transformation. It was painful, yes, but now there was something more there. He could feel the wolf inside of him. The closer to the full moon, the more the wolf was active. He could hardly hear the wolf after the full moon. Instead of feeling horrified, he felt oddly comforted. It was like he was never alone. Besides, the full moon let him get out a lot of stress. The rest of the stress was taken out by Luna's meditation. It turned out that werewolves could be set off quite violently if their tempers were not in check.

There were more side-effects to being a werewolf than a bad temper. For one, he had golden eyes. The plus was that he didn't have to have glasses anymore. A simple glamour could come down or a powerful wizard (such as Dumbledore) could see through it. Harry came up with the perfect solution: muggle contacts. He just picked the same emerald green he had before, and just say he traded the glasses for contacts. Since they were physical and not a illusion, they could not be seen through by wizards.

Silver was also an issue, but then he found out that Dobby was working in the Hogwarts' kitchens. He was more than willing to change the silverware to something different without telling anyone. He also was providing a huge stash of chocolate, which all werewolves seemed to have an obsession over for some reason. All Harry knew was he was eating a lot more chocolate these days.

Then there was the side-effects of the transformation. The transformation naturally made you stay up all night and not get a wink of sleep. Add to this extreme pain from the transformation, and you have a problem. Harry found he couldn't get out of bed. Then when he was doing his potions's homework, he came across a solution. Pain potions were relatively easy to make, and he found an energy potion. The energy potion was not used anymore because it made you run on barely anything in your stomach. Since Harry was used to such treatment from the Durselys, he didn't mind the side-effect at all.

"Harry, what have you done to your hair?" Hermione practically yelled. Oh yeah, his hair. He cut it really short so it wouldn't be dragging on the ground during the transformation. "And what happened to your glasses?" When did Herimone even get here? So much for his super hearing.

"It looks bloody brilliant mate." Ron gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Ron." Harry smiled. He could always depend on Ron with his comments. He was like Luna in the way that they didn't pay any attention to what they said. "I cut my hair over the summer Herimone because it was hot. It turned out I needed another pair of eyeglasses so I decided to trade up to contacts."

"It makes your green eyes stand out more." Luna commented.

"Who is this?" Ron pointed to Luna.

"Ron, that's rude! I am Herimone Granger. What is your name?" Herimone asked.

"Luna Lovegood. Harry and I met over the summer. So, what is red-head's name?" Luna asked.

"Ron Weasley. Nice to meet you..." Ron was looking really freaked out, but he was trying to cover it up. The only problem was Ron was horrible at covering things up. "Shouldn't we be getting on the train?"

"Yes we should." Luna then proceeded to get on the train and everyone else followed. "I've heard there is going to be dementors on the train."

"Where did you hear that?" Herimone asked.

"My dad's an editor for the Quibbler." Luna answered. "So, does anyone play wizard's chess?"

"I love that game!" Ron exclaimed.

"He's found his match!" Harry said. "I don't have to get beat by him anymore!"

And indeed, he found his match. Luna was scary good at wizard's chess, but Ron beat her in the end. He loved the game and said Luna was one of the best players he had ever played against. Meanwhile, Hermione was staring Luna down like she was a threat. Then again, she liked Ron, so that was natural, right? Besides, Luna was too young for all that romance stuff. If Hermione could just admit her feelings, he wouldn't have to sit through their squabbles.

"So, what electives are you taking Hermione?" Harry tried to lighten the atmosphere.

Hermione muttered, "All of them. What are you taking?"

"Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures." Harry answered.

"Mate, what happened to divination?" Ron asked.

"Divination is a very subjective art. It only can be taught to a few people, and I've heard Professor Trelawney is a horrible teacher. She always predicts someone's death each year." Luna answered.

"Ron, you know I don't have the best track record. You know she'll make death predictions about me." Ron nodded in agreement. "I decided to not take muggle studies because I live with muggles. What is the point?"

"So...I don't have the best track record either. How do you get into muggle studies?" Ron asked. Just following Harry around brought trouble apon you.

Hermione beamed. "You just go to your head of house and request a schedule change. I am so happy that you both are taking your studies seriously!"

"Well, Luna here is a Ravenclaw." Harry remarked. "What is that cold?"

"Dementors. They suck out all your postive emotion." Luna began shivering just as bad as Harry. The Dementors came closer, and Harry could swear he could here a women screaming. He vaguely remembered seeing Luna fall to the ground out of the corner of his eye before blacking out himself.

"Did you here the screaming?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I did." Luna answered.

"I heard nothing, but both of you were passed out on the floor." Ron said.

"We were so concerned, but then Professor Lupin came and drove the dementor away." Hermione blabbered.

"Thank you for the introduction Miss Granger. I really must be seeing the conductor, but eat the chocolate. It will help." Professor Lupin said.

Harry took the chocolate bar and gobbled it whole. "Wow, that did help."

"I don't have any chocolate." Luna cried.

"Sorry Luna." Harry looked guilty. "See, I found this chocolate over the summer and I can't get enough."

"He had a deprived childhood." Ron explained. "Do you have more chocolate for Luna?"

"Here you go, Miss?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Lovegood, Luna Lovegood."


	3. Chapter 3

-Cute, sure but you messed up a bit. How did Harry get to the Lovegoods? They live close to the Weasleys, in fact, they already KNOW the weasleys. Luna and Ginny grew up together.

Harry was visiting his Aunt Marge's house, which happened to be in the muggle version of Ottery St. Catchpole (what, I did I say AU third book). The dividing line is in the woods. The Durselys wouldn't have been able to cross it, but for Harry, it was no problem. He didn't realize where he was in the first chapter because he was still gripping with the fact he was a werewolf, and later, he wanted to know all the side-effects before meeting Ron. He didn't want to hurt his best friend or his family unintentionally.

More things are going to become AU in this chapter. For one, Harry would be the person in charge of brewing the polyjuice potion.

Chapter Three

Harry was in his first Potions class of the new year. He was not enjoying himself. He always got the potion wrong because he couldn't read the board. He knew he could brew potions. Heck, he even was the mastermind of brewing polyjuice potion. Potions were just like cooking. He quite enjoyed them when he didn't have a greasy git breathing down his neck or Malfoy trying to sabotage his potion.

Speaking of Malfoy, guess who his partner this year was? Compared to most years, Harry and Malfoy were having a good year. They never spoke a word to each other. Malfoy did try to insult him after he fainted on the train, but Luna pulled him away before he could say anything. Harry was mad at the time, but looking back, who knew what would happen if his temper got out of control? "What happened to your glasses Potter?"

"There is this muggle invention called contacts that allow you to see without glasses. I'm sure you have never heard of it." Harry sarcastically replied. No, this was not the way to start off the school year! "Say Malfoy, I am not saying for us to be friends, but can we have a working relationship?"

"Why?" Malfoy asked. "You never cared before. Besides, why should I work with you?"

"Because, if I fail, you fail." Malfoy paled at the comment. "I guessed you Slytherins would like a business agreement more. Besides, I am shooting for better grades this year." Harry said. That was because, if he got found out as a werewolf, his choices for employment were slim. Good grades just might get him a job.

"Anyway, cut this roots up in-" Malfoy began.

"In the Juliette cut." Harry answered. "I am not totally hopeless. I can cook really well."

"This relationship might work out fine." Malfoy said. "Next step."

"On it." Harry answered.

After several steps later, the potion was perfect. "Now, there is no way he can fail me!" Harry said.

"Potter, how did you go from dismal potions scores to perfect potions scores?" Malfoy asked. "You can't go that far overnight."

"Good question Mr. Malfoy. How did you do it Mr. Potter?" Snape asked.

"Studying," Malfoy laughed and Snape gave him a smirk. He was studying over the summer! Sure, it was to find an energy potion, but that still counted! "And new contacts. It turns out my prescription was ancient. Who knew you had to go every year?" Well, Harry did know, but he knew he could play the stupid Gryffindor Card on Snape and win.

"Stupid Gryffindor." Snape brushed him off and went to the next set of partners.

The thing was, he didn't count Malfoy into the equasion. "So what is the truth Potter?"

"What, you don't believe your beloved head of house?" Harry knew another way to throw people off your trail: make them mad, preferably with sarcasm. This generally drives most people to believe you are a prick, and thus not work saving.

However, Malfoy was not like most people. What drove most people off just drew him in. Harry liked to go down mysterious hallways. Draco liked to uncover mysterious people. "You are hiding something, aren't you? Why don't you tell me what it is?"

"Yes, because I am just going to tell my arch-rival my problems." Harry replied. "Besides, you are just curious. You don't care about me."

"How dare you- wait, you are right Potter. I don't care. Have you always been this caustic?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, my friends know all about my sarcasm. I use it with them all the time." Harry answered.

"Why don't you?" Malfoy began to ask.

"Use it more often? To answer your question Malfoy, it doesn't fit in with the golden boy image. I have to appear naive, stupid and reckless. Clever comebacks don't fit in with that image. Before you say the 'why don't you be yourself' speech, you are the same way. You have the 'perfect pureblood' persona. It honestly drives me insane. I don't know how you are with your friends, but I bet you are not as domineering as that. I think it is all just a show so your father won't have to show up here. Am I right Malfoy?"

"For you information, I was not going to give that speech, though I am amazed with how you just saw through me." Malfoy answered.

"I'm very observant." Harry shrugged.

"You want to call off this rivalry permanently?" Malfoy asked.

"You mean, no fights in the halls? Or calling each other by our actual names?" Harry asked.

"Both." Draco answered. Without knowing it, this was a day that marked a major change in Harry's life.


	4. Chapter 4

I have the major pairing selected for this story, and it isn't Luna/Harry. I was debating two slash pairings, but decided to give the other one its own story.

Chapter Five

"C'mon, now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everybody here? Right, follow me!" Hagrid boomed over the crowd. He led them down into the forest to a paddock. Everyone gather 'round the fence here! That's it-make sure yeh can see-now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-"

"How?" Draco Malfoy asked in a condescending voice. He might have changed towards Harry, but his friends were fair game.

"Eh?" Hagrid asked.

"How do we open our books?" Draco asked again. He did have a point. The books snapped at you, but maybe he should have told Draco how to open them before. Luna said, _"Why don't we pet them?", _and the books magically opened. It made sense...if you thought unconventionally like Hagrid.

"Hasn'-hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" Hagrid asked.

Harry was the only one to raise his hand. "You just pet them along their spine like a dog, then they fall right open."

"How could anyone think of that?" Draco asked.

"I asked Luna when she helped me shop for school supplies." Harry said.

"It makes sense that she would know what to do." Herimone replied calmly, but you could tell that something was festering under the surface.

"What the heck are those?" Ron asked to the wierd horse-like things.

"They look cool." Harry said as he looked at them.

"They look dangerous." Draco said.

"Don't be a wuss. I'm sure they are fine as long as you handle them right. Remember fluffy?" Harry asked his two friends.

"Don't remind me of fluffy!" Both Herimone and Ron said at the same time.

"I'm missing something..." Draco said.

"Harry is right. Firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't ever insult one, 'cause it might be the last hing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hiffogrift ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt. Right-who wants to go first?"

Harry rose his hand. "They look like beautiful creatures. So, what do I do?"

"This is buckbeak." Hagrid said.

"Hello buckbeak." Harry said to the hippogriff. Ron snorted.

"All yeh have to do is keep eye contact, now try not ter blink...Hippogrifts don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much..." Hagrid rambled. Harry slowly bowed, but could tell he wasn't in danger. The hippogrift seemed to recognize him as an ally. It wasn't well known, but hippogrifts considered werewolves friendly allies, but were hesitant to other human beings (who hunted them down, so it was understandable). It was also in the biting book, which turned out to have a lot of information. It also wasn't against werewolves, like most textbooks were. Buckbeak immediately let him near him to touch him. "Yeh never knew someone who could tame a hippogrift like that."

"I guess I'm special." Harry smiled. "Can I ride her?"

"Harry, that is much too dangerous. Tell him Hagrid." Hermione said.

"Go on Harry, just don't take me with you!" Ron encouraged.

"Yeh not a problem if yeh behind the wing joint and don't pull out teh feathers." Hagrid said.

Harry got on the hippogrift and began to fly. It was not as smooth as his broom, but he could feel the wind though his hair and the lake water splashing on him. It was an adventure, and he felt at home on the hippogrift. "I guess I don't need to worry about you turning against me, buckbeak. At least I know I can count on you if things go wrong." Soon, he landed back where he started. "You guys should try this!"

"Finally, someone that yeh agrees with me!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"He's gone mad." Ron shaked his head.

"For once, I agree with you Weasley." Draco said. Was that Draco being civil to a Weasley? Unheard of!

Ron just stared at him. "What is wrong with you lately? You sometimes bother me, and Herimone more, but you never bug Harry." This proves that not even Ron is that unobservant.

"Draco and I made a truce in potions class, you know, so both of us can pass." Harry explained. "We also decided to put this rivalry behind us. We really are not so different."

"I guess I can understand." Ron nodded his head and looked at Harry with a knowing look. Draco now knew that Weasley knew at least part of Harry's little secret. Great, just great.

"What have you done with the Ron Weasely I know?" Herimone asked. It wasn't out of anger, but out of surprise.

"Matured I guess." Ron scratched his head. Then Ron went to a completely different subject. "So, how do you ride a hippogrift?" It wasn't subtle enough, and Harry could tell Draco was thinking something major. Maybe if they didn't have the truce, he wouldn't be paying me so damm much attention! It was so easy to hide amongst the Gryffindors...annoying Slytherins were something else entirely. Come to think of it, Luna was suspecting something too, but she thought it had to do with werewolves (the attack oddly didn't scare him...most werewolves were scarred for life. Go figure.)

Harry then had a brilliant idea. Being a werewolf did have its upsides. He snuck behind Draco to surprise him when Draco caught him! "What do you think you are doing Harry?" Harry was confused. Draco shouldn't be able to sense him unless he wasn't entirely human...but would the rich arrogant pureblood be not entirely human? Maybe his mother had something on the side...not that he could blame her, he wasn't exactly fond of Lucius.

"Trying to surprise you, but you have just unnatural reflexes!" Harry exclaimed, and Draco's eyes narrowed.


	5. Chapter 5

Just so you know, there is slash in this story, but no pairings yet. Wow, this chapter is long!

Chapter five

Harry, contrary to popular belief, was not an idiot. He knew that Hermione, at the very least, disliked Luna. They were opposites, destined to fight one another or fall in love (well, opposites attract and all that). Harry didn't see Hermione and Luna riding off into the sunset anytime soon, but something was bothering him about the whole ordeal. It was like he was missing something. The glare that Herimone gave Luna was eerily familiar.

This lead him to decide to stalk his two best friends. "Whatcha doing Harry?" Fred asked.

"Stalking someone?" George asked.

"Luna, huh? Didn't think you were into girls." Fred commented.

"How could you tell I was-" Harry started.

"Gay? I'm the gay twin." Fred said. "George here is the straight one. Besides, no straight guy can cook, clean, or garden like you."

"I'm not that clean!" Harry exclaimed. Fred and George just looked at him. "Maybe I am, so what? You would be too if you lived with my Aunt."

"Anyway, back to business." George cleared his throat. "We saw those precious traits in you since we met you on the train, and we didn't even know your name at the time!"

"Rare traits, that. You are worthy to receive the Marauder's Map!" Fred pulled out a blank sheet of paper.

"Yeah, Fred-" Harry was about to point out.

"Wait, to see the map, you must say that I am up to no good!" Fred pointed his wand to the page. A map magically appeared.

"This is freaken amazing! Where did you find it?" Harry looked up amazed.

"Sniped it from Filch's office. Just remember, to make the map go away, say mischief managed!" George said.

"Happy stalking!" Fred waved Harry off.

Harry took out his invisibility cloak and followed the map to where Hermione and Luna were. He had to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. He saw Luna and Hermione hanging by a tree, so he hid behind a wall, not making his presence known. He still couldn't figure out if Luna was upset or not. She had this unique coping mechanism she went into.

"You've changed Harry!" Herimone yelled.

"No I haven't." Luna replied. She probably thought this was about the werewolf thing.

"Before, he would have never considered even hanging out with Malfoy, much less call him Draco!" Hermione retorted. Wow, he thought Herimone would be the most supportive one about him trying to play nice with the Slytherins. Guess I was wrong.

"What's wrong with that?" Luna asked.

"It would be okay if he didn't have a sudden change in personality. I think those Slytherins are rubbing off on him." Hermione answered. Harry felt anger bubble up in him. That was his true personality. He thought Herimone knew that. Heck, even Ron knew that, and he really didn't pick up on anything not in front of him. Then again, Ron was there when he had bars on his window...along with the twins.

"He was always that way I thought. I knew that from afar. He always looked so guarded." Luna was creepy observant. Then again, when everyone thinks you are crazy, what else is there to do than stare at random people? Harry did it when he was a kid and had no friends.

Then a slap was heard. Luna's face was red, but she stood there unfazed, like she had been though this before. Harry's anger snapped. His so called best friend hurt Luna! What did Luna ever do? "Herimone, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Harry asked.

"Harry...did you hear the entire conversation?" Hermione asked pleasantly. Harry just nodded, trying to hold himself back. "Then you understand why I did what I did. This is for your own good. Luna, now leave!" Herimone tried to grab Luna's wrist, but then the wolf inside of Harry bubbled up. Harry caught Hermione's wrist in midair and snapped it clean. The bone was protruding from the wrist. "Ow! You did that on purpose!"

"I swear I didn't! I'm so sorry! I can set it for you until the nurse gets here." Harry babbled. He didn't mean for the wolf inside to get control, but he just wanted to protect Luna. She was one of two that knew his little secret.

"No...you'll hurt me worse." Then Herimone passed out. Everything was a blur. A teacher realized Hermione, no Granger, was on the ground. He saw the stares. It was an accident! Didn't anyone understand? He wanted to run, he wanted to get away, but he was just frozen. Harry looked down at his hands and realized they were trembling.

"Mr. Potter, if you would please come into my office?" The new Defense Professor asked. Harry dumbly nodded. "Follow me." Harry climbed up stares and followed Professor Lupin into his office. He'll probably get expelled. Well, at least Snape didn't do it. Harry saw creatures in a tank. If he saw his defense lesson, at least it wouldn't be boring. They just might actually learn something.

"I know this might sound crazy, but I didn't mean to do it-" Harry babbled on, even knowing it was useless. Adults were all the same; they only believed their side. Hince, Harry only really trusted his friends.

"I know." Professor Lupin said. "I believe you."

"Really?" Harry exclaimed, amazed.

"I had the same problems when I came into Hogwarts, and I have heard from Miss Lovegood that you were only trying to protect her. This will not stop you from getting a detention," Harry could live with that, as long as he wasn't expelled, "but I need the whole story. Did something happen to you over the summer?"

How did he know? "Nothing Professor." Harry smoothly lied.

"I won't tell anyone, not even Professor Dumbledore. I could help you." Professor Lupin said. Yes, because the other teacher that tried to help me had such a great fate, and she wasn't even part of the magical world.

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you won't run and tell the information to Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked. The old professor had to get his information from somewhere. "Or to the papers? I bet they would just love some gossip about the boy-who-lived." Harry really didn't mean to be this bitter since he kinda liked Professor Lupin, but he went into automatic defense mode.

"What if I shared a secret about myself?" Professor Lupin asked. Harry leaned in to listen. "I had problems because I am a werewolf. Of course, this fact wouldn't make me that popular with parents."

"How did you know I was a werewolf? Is there like a sixth sense to sensing other werewovles that I don't know about?" Harry asked.

"No, but that would make things easier. I saw your overprotection of Miss Lovegood, and those scars on your wrist. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Plus, students have noticed you mediating." The scars...that weren't from the attack, though he wished they were...he had no right to see those scars! No one at Hogwarts needed to have a clue of what went on at his relatives. The Professor...being so close...made him nervous. "So, I take it you weren't registered?" Harry shook his head no. "Where were you planning to transform?"

"The Chamber of Secrets." Harry answered truthfully. "Only parselmouths can get in, so I figured I couldn't hurt anyone. I had a energy potion so I could go to my classes like normal and contacts to make my eyes green."

"Does anyone besides me know?" Professor Lupin asked.

"The Lovegoods. Xeno, Luna's dad, rescued me from the werewolf and made sure I wasn't registered. I don't want anyone to know...please, not even any of the others." Harry pleaded.

"I won't...James wouldn't want his son locked up because of some stupid law." Professor Lupin said. "Did I ever mention I was one of your father's best friends?"

"That explains why Snape looks like he wants to kill you." Harry stated.

"Professor Snape Harry." Professor Lupin said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower and opened the door, he saw many people hatefully staring at him, just like in second year. "What did I do this time?" Harry groaned.

"Try betraying Gryffindor!" Someone exclaimed.

"How exactly did I betray Gryffindor again?" Harry asked.

Surprisingly, Percy Weasley explained. "Because Gryffidors stick together. You betrayed your fellow Gryffindor," he motioned to Herimone, who was still crying "to a Ravenclaw. Futhermore, you defended your truce with Slytherin."

Then the twins came up and hit their brother on the side of the head. "Harry, I'm sure you defended Luna for a reason." George said.

"Plus, Granger looks like she is up to something." Fred explained.

"And that can't get past us master pranksters!" Both exclaimed at the same time.

"I don't know what Percy is doing; he isn't even giving you a chance to explain. I like you and Hermione but also Luna. Hermione already gave her side of the story, so I want to hear your side." Ron said. It was really surprising he was waiting for an explanation. "This situation just reminds me of last year; and plus Harry, you were the first friend I had here."

"Thanks Ron, but can we go somewhere private?" Harry asked. The twins led the foursome to their dorm room. Ron looked very nervous to go in. "Hey Ron," Harry joked, "I am not going to blast you."

"It's not you; this is the twins' dorm. If you aren't invited in, bad things happen to you, and I am still nervous." Ron explained.

"Yep, last time he went into our room we turned his teddy bear into a spider." George grinned. So that was why they did it. Still...the twins shouldn't have done that for trespassing!

Lee was also in the dorm room. He was the only one brave enough to be another Gryffindor in the same year with Fred and George. Rumors spread on the train that the terrible twosome was not someone you wanted to share a dorm with. As a result, the fifth year Gryffindors only had three boys total. On the plus side, Hufflepuff had some brave members. "So can Lee hear the explanation too? He is totally willing to be on your side too." Fred grinned.

"I know you better than Granger, and you weren't freaked out over my spider." Lee said.

"I don't mind. I met Luna over the summer, and we had a good time together. I never really expected Granger to ever get along with Luna, but I never really expected it to go far. I've known I've changed over the summer, but I think I am being, you know, less of a prat than I used to be. Let's say my eyes were opened to wizarding culture a little bit more." He had to learn a little bit to conceal his werewolf half, and know what policies and loopholes to use in the law if worst came to worst. "I've learned that just because something is labeled dark in the wizarding world doesn't mean it is evil. Look at werewolves for an example. As long as they are locked up every full moon, they are harmless, but the wizarding world labels them dark."

"Seriously? Werewolves don't transform in the middle of day? They can't transfrom people in human form?" Ron asked.

"Nope, just look in the textbook Hagrid gave us. It actually has decent information after you figure out how to open it." Fred and George snickered. "Anyway, I guess Granger didn't like my new outlook on life. I made a truce with Draco so I could pass potions, and I actually thought that Granger would support me. Instead, she harassed Luna and was about to grab her wrist when I stepped in. That was when I accidentally broke her wrist." Harry explained.

"That makes more sense. You would never turn your back on her and break her wrist on purpose. You know what it feels like." So Ron had began to figure the whole story out. Lee looked confused, but sensing it was a private matter, held his comment. "And here I thought it was because Herimone was jealous of Luna."

"Why would you think that?" Lee asked.

"Because Luna is very smart, pretty, and steadfast. She might be a little bit different, and that freaked me out at first, but she plays wizard's chess and is a Quidditch fan. She is really quite normal when you get to know her." Ron had a dreamy look on his face.

"You are so in love with her!" The twins said.

"I am not!" Ron was as red as a tomato.

"Maybe Granger just was jealous of Luna as a romantic rival." Harry said. "So that was the staring on the train. Good luck Ron." Harry patted Ron on the back. Ron was still pissed. Then he heard a knock at the door. "I'll go get it." Harry walked up to the door. If someone was here to hurt him, they would just burst in. That was the Gryffindor way. Harry opened the door and was surprised. "Neville?"

"Oh hey Harry. Sorry everyone is being a jerk." Neville smiled. "I'm here with a message. They would be here if the Fat Lady would let them in, but she doesn't let people from other houses in." Harry was surprised: someone from another house actually cared? "The Hufflepuffs in our year apparently admire you for sticking up for Luna. They really like loyalty."

"Plus Hufflepuffs aren't as innocent as you think they are." George remarked. "They know when something is wrong, especially if it deals with friendship."

"Yeah, the girl you had your first crush on was in Hufflepuff." Fred remarked. George actually blushed. "She was a couple of years older than us, but man, that girl had such a prankster mind! And plus, she was so defensive! She was the first puff to actually scare me."

"Can I finish the message?" Neville was actually losing his patience. Then again, that was normal when you were in the same room with the Weasley twins. Even Snape lost it sometimes. "The Puffs want to stand up for you."

"You have Puff guards!" Ron cheered. "Awesome!"

"Maybe we can give some to Luna. She really needs them." Harry was very concerned. Luna didn't even have allies in her own house. It was much harder for her.

"It seems like something the Puffs would do. I really should have been sorted there." Neville sighed.

"But you are one of the bravest people I know Neville! Not many people are willing to stand by my side." Neville blushed at Harry's comment.

"I know what you mean. We now want to be sorted into Hufflepuff." Fred and George fake cried.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because Hufflepuffs have access to the kitchens from their common room!" Fred and George answered.

"We should all be Hufflepuffs!" Ron joined in. "Unfair!"


	7. Chapter 7

Glad you all liked Hufflepuff and Neville getting some credit. They really never do. I mean, the awesomeness known as Tonks came from Hufflepuff.

So sorry Herimone fans, but if you saw my last story, it is my mission to counteract all Ron bashing with Mione bashing. Read all the other fanfics that have Hermione as a good person and Ron as the most horrible person ever.

This chapter is long...I hope that means I am getting better.

Chapter Seven

Harry was at breakfast this morning. The Gryffindor Quiditch team sat around him like guards, and Neville and Ron never left his side. A couple of seats away from this group was the rest of Gryffindor. He noticed a couple of his dorm mates with grins on their faces. That didn't bode well. "Harry, your hair is lime green!" Ron cried out.

"Seriously?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. Great...he just loved pranks played on him. Then he noticed the guilty two were still waiting for his reaction. Before the twins could move, Harry did the one thing he could think of. "Thanks whoever did this! How did you know green was my favorite color?" He smiled and acted happy. That put a dent in those pranksters plans! He really did need to get his hair back to normal.

"I like the new hairstyle Harry. It suits you." Luna grinned. He should have known Luna would get it right off the bat. "Don't you have defense today?"

"Yeah, Ron, we can't be late!" Harry literally dragged Ron in the direction of the defense room.

"Why are you trying to fill the shoes of Hermione?" Ron groaned.

"Because our defense teacher is awesome!" Harry replied. "He really knows what he is doing."

"That would be a first." Ron still didn't have much hope, then again, their defense teacher never really taught anything. Ron walked into the classroom with Harry and stared at him. "The guy isn't even here and you dragged me from perfectly good food!" Harry laughed. Ron was always the same: he constantly thought about food.

That gave him an idea! "So Ron, how do you feel about a cooking club?" Harry asked.

"I can't cook. Why do you think I appreciate good food so much?" Ron asked. "Unless I can stand in the back and eat. Will you be cooking?" Ron asked with hopeful eyes. Ron loved Harry's cooking. All the years at the Durselys had some good side effects.

"Yeah...I'm thinking of getting some of the Hufflepuffs and Luna to join in. I have a lot of spare time since the whole house hates me now. Maybe I'll get my grades up so I can beat Granger." Harry smiled.

"You seem incredibly happy for the most hated person in Gryffindor right now." Ron commented.

"Well, when those boys turned my hair green, I realized something: I can take this lack of popularity as a bad thing, or I can look at the glass half-full and make them think I am crazy." Harry smirked.

"I like you when you make plans." Ron said. "Plus the looks on their faces were classic!"

"Good afternoon." Professor Lupin started. Harry had a meeting with the man later after his transformation. He was concerned if Harry got hurt, which he hardly ever did. His wolf seemed to understand getting hurt caused attention, and the animal really did not want its freedom restricted by wizards. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

"Hey, you're right Harry. This guy is the best professor we've had so far, and its only been two minutes." Ron commented.

"Right then, follow me." Professor Lupin then managed to lead the class of Gryffindors down the hall.

"Loony, loopy Lupin." Peeves sang. "And if it isn't Potty? How's life treating you?" Peeves knew exactly how life was for him. It was complete hell. Thanks Peeves for pointing that out.

"I'll take that gum out the of keyhole if I were you Peeves." Harry didn't even notice the gum! He really should be paying attention. Professor Lupin began talking again. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get to his brooms." Peeves ignored Professor Lupin totally. "This is a useful spell, watch closely please! _Waddiwasi_!" The gum flew out of the hole and up Peeves's left nostril. Peeves fled the scene.

"Awesome!" Ron clapped.

"I'm glad you think that Mr. Weasley. On to the staffroom." Professor Lupin opened the door to the staffroom.

Inside was Snape, and Neville paled. Harry wasn't partially fond of the guy either. He'll probably just laugh at their first real defense lesson. "Leave it open Lupin. I'd rather not witness this. Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

"Herimone doesn't give me instuctions." Neville bravely stood up. "She isn't talking to me."

"Trouble in Gryffindor paradise?" Snape smirked.

"I'm sure you've noticed the whole house of Gryffindor spliting into two factions. As head of Slytherin house, isn't in your nature to notice these things?" Harry asked. Snape said nothing and walked out of the room. Funny, Harry was expecting points to be taken off. No, the bastard figured out that I don't care if my house is in last place! Damm it! There goes my plan to screw over the majority of Gryffindor!

"Owned." Ron commented.

"My hero." Neville said quietly.

"Now then," Professor Lupin muttered, "Don't worry about the noise in the wardrobe. It is just a boggart." Some people shook in terror. Harry didn't get it. Was this something you had to learn about in a wizarding household? "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces like wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks- I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice. So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Hermione raised her hand. "It's a shape-shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will fighten us the most." Look at her, looking so smug. Maybe if I beat her in class, she'll become pissed off.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Professor Lupin said, with a strained smile. Harry was the only one amongst the Gryffindors to even notice. It was probably because he was part Slytherin. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears." Neville paled some more. He looked ready to pass out. "This means that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Granger was jumping up and down. "It is because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be." Harry said confidently. He really wasn't sure of the answer, but judging by the look on the Granger's face, he got it right.

"Precisely. It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake- tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening. The charm that repels a boggart is laughter. You force the boggart to assume a shape you find amusing. Without wands first, after me please..._riddikulus!"_

_"Riddikulus!" _The class repeated.

"Good, very good, but that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough, and this is when you come in Neville." Neville stepped up to Professor Lupin and looked at him like he was crazy. "Right, Neville, first things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you the most in the world?" Neville tried to say it, but failed. "Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry."

"Professor Snape," Neville whispered.

"Professor Snape...hmmm...Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Er-yes, but I don't want the boggart to turn into her either." Neville answered.

"No, no, you misunderstand me. I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Well...always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top and a long dress...green, normally... and sometimes a fox-fur scarf. She also has a big red handbag." Neville was a little more confident because Ron was smiling at him in the crowd with Harry.

"Right then, can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Yes." Neville answered.

"When the boggart burst out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape and you will raise your wand and _say Riddikulus_. If all goes well, Professor Snape should be in your Grandmother's clothes." Everyone laughed. "If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn. I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you the most and imagine how you might force it to look comical..."

"Take its legs off." Ron muttered. At least he had a normal fear. Harry had so many memories to choose from! Voldemort was creepy...but he always managed to get out of trouble, and he knew what Voldemort was thinking, even if it was killing him. Then he thought of the dementor...his mum's screams freaked him out, but there was something more terrifying than that.

He looked around the room at the group of wizards and witches. This place was a completely different world than the Dursleys. He never, ever, wanted anyone to figure out how much he was hated in the muggle world. How much pain he was in. He was actually happy that if he had to be expelled, he could go to a creature camp rather than that horrible place. What form would that fear even take? "Everyone ready?" Professor Lupin asked. He'll find a way; he always did have good luck. "Neville, we're going to back away to let you have a clear field. I'll call the next person forward...everyone back so Neville can have a clear shot. On the count of three Neville...one, two, three!"

The boggart Snape glided out, looking just as creepy as the real one_. "Riddukulus_!" Neville squeaked. There was a crack, and Snape was in Neville's grandmother's clothes.

As people began to go up, and Hermione's boggart took the form of a failing report card (maybe he could use that against her), it was Harry's turn. Why couldn't he have a normal fear? Harry stepped forward, and with a crack, the boggart took the form of his worst fear.

A small boy, around six, was in a raggy pair of shorts, barely holding on trainers, and had the hood of a beat up sweatshirt up to cover his face. In short, it was Harry when he was six, and Harry's most miserable year of his life. As soon as the boy began to pull down his hood, Harry yelled _"Riddikulus!"_

"Forward Neville and finish him off!" Neville skipped up to the boggart and preformed the spell quite happily. The boggart was gone in seconds. "Excellent Neville. Well done everyone, everyone... let me see... five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart- ten for Neville since he did it twice...and five each to Hermione and Harry for answering questions."

Harry smiled. No one had a clue what his worst fear actually meant. What he didn't realize that Draco made a deal with Luna to get her to tell him the form of Harry's boggart.


	8. Chapter 8

This is going to be one of the few chapters not from Harry's point of view. This is actually Luna's thoughts on why she actually made a deal with Draco.

And no, Hermione will not come back into the picture. Didn't you read my last warning? You'll see why I don't like her that much if you read between the lines in this chapter.

Chapter 8

Luna Lovegood was not stupid.

Sure, she may be a little different and she knew that, but she was in Ravenclaw for a reason. She saw things most people didn't see, and it wasn't her fault if people couldn't open their minds to accept what wasn't in books. The wizarding world sometimes had no imagination.

Anyway, back to her main thoughts. Luna Lovegood noticed something different about Harry as soon as she saw him for the first time. He was guarded, and he put on a false persona. He was quite interesting to watch at times, and no one actually caught on that he was lying. Harry had Luna's respect in that reguard (Luna wasn't totally crazy like most people thought, she just liked to see them react). The one question that always ran through her mind was: what was he hiding?

Then fate came bursting through her door, quite literally. Harry was bitten by a werewolf and the Lovegoods cared for him the rest of the summer. Luna still remembered when Harry jumped away from them when he first woke up. She still remembered his comment about how his relatives would pay the bus fare. Something wasn't right; she could feel it, and it wasn't because of the werewolf attack. Harry seemed almost happy about being a werewolf. His grades in potions went up.

Draco was convinced that something was wrong, but he had more of an idea of what actually was wrong. Luna had a feeling that Draco already had an idea in his head of the situation, but only needed proof. So when the boy came to Luna with the deal of her telling him Harry's boggart, Luna agreed.

Luna knew Harry would be furious. She knew that he would feel betrayed, and might not be friends with her again, but she didn't mind. For the first two years of her Hogwarts life, she was without friends and she did just fine. Plus, the friendship with Harry only brought him trouble. Pretty much all of Gryffindor hated Harry, and she knew the fault was her own. Luna was actually surprised that Harry hadn't broke off their friendship already.

"Draco, his boggart is the form of an eight-year old kid in old clothes that didn't fit the child." Luna stated. There was no going back now.

"Thanks, but why would you do this?" Draco asked.

"Because something is wrong with Harry, and he probably needs help. The only problem is that he never asks for it." Luna answered.

"Come to think of it, I never once saw Harry asking for help. He always went into those dangerous situations with only his best friends by his side. I've never noticed a single adult." Draco said.

"Draco, can you tell my your theory? I know you have one." Luna asked.

"I think...Harry's abused." Draco admitted. That would explain the flinching, the lack of love towards his relatives, and the injuries. Maybe they weren't from the attack. "I don't think anyone ever noticed in Gryffindor because abuse cases usually end up in Slytherin, but now I think about it, Harry does have some Slytherin characteristics. I think Weasley has some clue."

"Which Weasley?" Luna asked.

"Fine, Ron and those twins, but I don't think they are telling anytime soon or they don't know how bad the situation is. I'm banking on the second one." Draco answered.

"Do you have any idea what we can do?" Luna asked. She was worried. It all made sense now. Ron was concerned when Harry got on the train. Last year, she could swear she saw the twins looking concerned, and that was scary since they hardly ever took anything seriously.

"I would say turn them in, but that honestly wouldn't happen. I don't think the old man would let Harry go from his choice of relatives, and he can easily get the case off the agenda. Even if those relatives did manage to get a trial, Harry wouldn't do it. The bad publicity in his eyes wouldn't be worth it." Draco explained. Maybe the pureblood Slytherin knew too much about how corrupt politics, but all old pureblood families taught their children how to use the system. Draco was no different.

"Any other options?" Luna asked sadly. This case looked hopeless.

"We use the only option we have left: bribery. The Malfoys have been using it so long that it is practically an art form." Draco really shouldn't be proud of that, but if it got Harry out of trouble...so be it. "We just get those muggle relatives to say Harry is at their place when he really isn't. It probably wouldn't even take that much money."

"So where would Harry stay the summer? The headmaster would know if Harry was with the Weasleys all summer." Draco nodded in understanding. The Weasleys were very light: they viewed the headmaster as a god (with a few exceptions). Mrs. Weasley would tell on Harry the very first day. "I would offer for him to stay at my house, but we are next-door neighbors to the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley would see Harry eventually when she came over."

"Maybe he could stay at my place...the Malfoy wards would keep the old man out." Draco said.

"Doesn't your father hate Harry with a passion?" Luna asked. "I heard him swearing about how Harry freed a house elf of his."

"Yeah...maybe another Slytherin? Harry seems to have been friendly to the other Slytherins recently. If worst comes to worst, Malfoy manor is huge and we could hide Harry for a couple of days." Draco shrugged. "I don't know how long it would last, but I could try."

"I have to go Draco. Bye!" Luna skipped to her next class. She had one major problem: Harry was a werewolf. At least twice this summer, he would need a place to transform. How many wizards and witches would be willing to take in a werewolf?


	9. Chapter 9

I think I am going to delete one of my serious stories. I just can't write it...I am much better at comedy. This chapter will introdoce Theodore Nott (which is in canon) in many short scenes, so bare with me.

Chapter 9

"Hello, do you have a partner?" Harry asked some random Slytherin boy. It turned out Draco, Neville, and Ron didn't have Anicent Runes, and that was the extent of his friends in his year at the moment (he really didn't know the hufflepuffs that well, but they all seemed very close and already had partners). "I also don't know your name."

"Oh, my name is Theodore Nott, and I have to be your partner. There is no one left." Theodore said. "That being said, you are making life interesting around here. I really to prefer to go by Theo."

"Sure Theo, do you have any idea what Ancient Runes is about?" Harry asked. He had no clue (he had an excuse...he was too busy looking up potions for his condition).

"You took the class and you didn't know what it was about!" Theo shouted. "Why?"

"Yeah...I sort of picked the second class by random. Care of Magical Creatures was pretty self-explanatory, and I just picked the second class by picking a piece of paper out of the air." Harry smiled.

"Please...study. I want decent grades." Theo pleaded. "If you don't want to study, transfer to Divination."

"And have my death predicted everyday? No thanks. Besides, of course I'll study. I want to beat Granger." Harry said with a dark look in his eyes. "Now let's do this shit!"

"You've been spending time with the Weasely twins." Theo pointed out.

"You can tell?" Harry asked, amazed.

"Their language is legendary." Theo answered. Harry grinned.

* * *

"Hey Theo! It turns out Ancient Runes is used in cursebreaking. Who knew?" Harry asked.

"You, if you bothered to read the course description." Theo answered. "Please tell me you have the work." Harry just grinned and handed the work over to Theo. In his opinion, the work was the best he could offer. "You...you...this work is great!"

"I might act like I know nothing, but when there is a reward involved, I'll put my best effort in and not sleep, if that's what it takes." Harry said. It was the truth; if there was something in it for him, he'll do it. I mean, look at last year. He made the Polyjuice Potion, a NEWT level potion mind you, because if he got the Chamber of Secrets shut down, the school wouldn't shut down.

"Lovely, you are only doing this because of Granger. I hope you two never make up." Theo replied. "That's a very Slytherin attitude you have there."

"What do you expect from the person that speaks to snakes?" Harry joked. "Seriously, I've always had a strong Slytherin side. I guess that is the true reason why the Gryffindors don't like me right now. So, are we friends or what? We've been talking for two weeks in this class."

Theo hesitated for a second, then said "Friends."

"Glad to hear it. Say, do you know how to cook?" Harry asked.

"That was a random question out of nowhere. No, I don't know how to cook. The Nott household has house elves. I don't think I've ever even touched a stove." Theo answered.

"Would you like to know how to cook?" Harry asked.

"No; and what are all these questions for?" Theo asked. "Are you trying to create a cooking club?"

"General idea, yeah." Harry answered. "So, do you have anyone that you know that might enjoy cooking?"

"I know one person in Slytherin, Astoria Greengrass. She tries to keep her abilities secret, since she comes from a rich pureblood family." Theo answered.

"I can be very persasive when I want to be." Harry darkly grinned.

"Where did the dark aura come from?" Theo shivered. "I've unleashed a monster! Astoria is going to kill me."

Harry returned to his normal self. "Don't worry; Astoria won't blame you. I have skills. Just introduce me sometime."

"Why do I have a feeling I don't have a choice?" Theo groaned.

"Because you don't." Harry said cheerfully. "I'll annoy you until you give in!"

"Somehow, your innocent cheerfulness is more disturbing." Theo commented.

* * *

"When are you going to change that hair back to normal?" Theo complained. It was over two weeks, and Harry didn't change his hair back, even if he had the antidote. "You've made your point."

"Well...the truth is...this hair has grown on me. Green is actually my favorite color, no one else in this school even has their hair an unnatural color, and the hair has the added side effect of Snape being less cruel to me." Harry answered. "So...I'll probably keep this hair for a long time."

"That's good, because I like you with green hair." Theo smiled.

"You like my hair!" Harry grinned. It was the first real complement he got on his hair. Then another though came to his mind. "So, what do you think of the rest of my look?" Harry knew his look sucked. Dudley's clothes did that to you. This was mainly a test.

"I don't think you look bad." Theo passed the test.

"You like me." Harry said.

"Where did you get that idea?" Theo was blushing. That was kinda cute.

"Theo, only a person in love would ever say my clothes were not bad. My clothes are little more than rags." This was true. His clothes were Dudley's second hand clothes from a couple of years ago. "You like me."

"Fine, I do, but I don't even know..." Theo was interrupted by Harry.

"If I'm gay? Yeah, I am. I'll repeat what Fred said to me, 'no straight guy can cook, clean, or garden like you'. I thought it was pretty obvious when I started a cooking club, and most of my new friends are girls. So, are you Gay or Bi? I'm thinking bi." Harry said.

"You would be right." Theo replied.

"I guess we are going out then. How does the next Hogsmade weekend sound for a date?" Harry asked.

"Um, I thought your Aunt and Uncle didn't sign your permission slip." Theo pointed out.

"That is what forgery is for!" Harry smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

why was Luna in Care of Magical Creatures and Harry's Defense class?

-She wasn't in either, if you were paying attention. The Care of Magical Creatures class only mentioned her once when Harry tried to open the book before he got to school (this is very out of character for Harry...oh well). I think her unconventional mind would figure out how to open the book. Harry went with the Lovegoods to purchase his supplies, and got his birthday gifts at the Lovegoods' house.

-Luna also heard about the defense lesson because, come on, who in the entire school didn't hear that Neville made Snape, even if it was a boggart, change into his grandmother's clothes? This led into a converstation about what different boggarts Harry, Neville, and Ron had. The three didn't want Luna to be left out, even if she was a year lower than them.

This backtracks a little back to the whole idea of the cooking club...and yes, this will be important later on in the story.

Chapter 10

Harry put up posters everywhere he could think of so he could get members for his cooking club. He made sure his name wasn't on it in case someone got a wrong impression of him (which was most of the time...but oh well). He also had a new mission: grab a Slytherin member by the name of Astoria Greengrass. "Vice-President, ready to go?"

Luna saluted him. "Yes sir!" The two of them marched down the hall into a abandoned classroom. Theo and a blond-headed girl were inside. "Orders, sir!"

"It is now time to put on our armbands!" Harry ordered. "March!"

When the two marched into the room, Theo groaned. "What are you doing Harry?"

"Marching into a classroom." Luna answered.

"Why?" Theo asked.

"Because we have nothing better to do." Luna cheerfully replied. Harry vaguely saw Theo put his head in his hands. "We do actually have business...Miss Greengrass, how would you like to be a founding member of Hogwarts's first cooking club?"

"No...and Theo, you told Harry, didn't you?" Astoria stared him down. Maybe Theo was right...Astoria just might kill him.

"I see no problem with your cooking ability. Why not celebrate it?" Harry asked.

"Try because my parents don't know, or that I am a pureblood princess. We are not supposed to lift a finger, and yet I cook. Do you know how much trouble I could get in with my parents? Plus, they would think this club is useless and would rather me join a club that actually matters like the Future Business Leaders of the Magical World." Astoria answered.

"The problem is that the cooking club isn't useless." Astoria just looked at him, and Harry continued on. "You know all those fancy cuts we make for Potion's class? We do the same in cooking food. I'm sure your parents would be pleased with you joining a club to increase your Potion's knowledge. Plus, just to comfort your parents, why not also join the other club you mentioned?"

"I guess that makes sense and now I see how you get along with Theo and Draco so much...scary really. I guess I'll join, but you'll have to write that letter to my parents, and I am putting all blame on you if this plan fails." Astoria answered.

"I would expect nothing less. Now, how do I join Future Business Leaders of the Magical World?" Harry asked. Hey...you can't get fired if you are the leader of a business.

* * *

Harry walked into a room of mostly Hufflepuff girls. "Hello everyone! I'm the founder of this club!"

Hannah Abbott laughed. "No offense...but I wasn't expecting a guy to be the founder of a cooking club...and you can cook Harry?"

"I was taught to cook since I could walk. My Aunt thought it was a very important skill for me to learn. It was one of the few things I agree with her on." Harry smiled. "Would you like a demonstration?"

"Sure." Hannah answered. His chopping skills and amazing food spoke for him. "Amazing...who wants him for President?" All the girls in the room raised their hand. "So Harry, do you accept the position?"

"Only if Luna is Vice-President." Harry answered. All the girls nodded. Luna was a decent cook because, well, her father couldn't cook worth a damn. Luna had to learn if she didn't want to starve. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. Say your name, your house, and your year. I am Harry Potter. I am in my third year and a part of Gryffindor House."

"I am Luna Lovegood. I am in second year and I'm part of Ravenclaw." Luna smiled.

"I am Hannah Abbott. I am in third year and I am a proud member of Hufflepuff." Hannah said.

"I'm Sarah Rhodes. I am a first year Hufflepuff." Sarah looked like she was about to melt into the floor.

"Rebecka Smith, fifth year Hufflepuff." Rebecka was very bold for a Puff. "You might have heard of my twin brother Riley." Well that explains the boldness...her brother was probably one of the ones that fled Gryffindor house when he heard of the twins. She probably didn't want to leave her brother's side.

"Astoria Greengrass, and I am a first year in Slytherin." Astoria was barely keeping her appearance up as a good Slytherin- one that never showed a bit a weakness.

Harry was about to defend her when another girl spoke up. "Michelle Avery, sixth year Slytherin and perfect." Michelle was bubbly and defensive...she obviously cared enough for her house to defend Astoria. It was hard to believe someone that cheerful existed in the Snake House, but who was Harry to judge? "I've been trying to cook and enjoying it...but I need work. Plus, I have to do it under Daddy's nose." Astoria and Luna nodded at her...this must be some pureblood family thing Harry wasn't in on. "Still...I couldn't leave my fellow Slytherin all alone by herself. We Slytherins stick together!"

"Write her a letter too Harry." Astoria said.

"Understood." Harry answered. "I think that all houses are represented here."

"Hey, they are. I don't think this has ever happened before." Hannah said.

"Let's get cooking!" Luna shouted.

Aromas filled the air, and a SMACK was heard. "What is that?" Rebecka asked.

Harry opened the door and saw Ron was there. "What the...Ron, use the door next time." Harry began to laugh. He couldn't help himself.

"Yeah, laugh all you want. Dean saw me trying to open this door and used a spell to make it seem like it was open. Now I have a headache..." Ron then looked at the food, "and it would be solved if I had some of that food over there."

"You just want food!" Michelle yelled.

"Well...you actually want me to cook?" Ron asked.

"Now I remember you...weren't you the Weasley that set the kitchen on fire?" Luna asked.

"You forgot that?" Astoria asked.

"Well other things happened that year. We probably shouldn't let Ron anywhere near a stove. These look pretty nice." Luna said. "Besides, we all can't possibly eat everything here. Why make the food go to waste? So who's do you want to try first?"

"I guess yours since you convinced everyone to let me eat." Yes, Ron was hopelessly in love with Luna. Postive side: at least he wasn't getting in constant arguments with her like he did with the Granger. Negative side: Luna was clueless about relationships. Every other girl in this room, including the first years, figured out that Ron was flirting with her. "Then Harry's because I know his is good, and I don't know the rest of you people."

"Why not go in turns?" Sarah suggested shyly.

"I go with her idea. Second?" Harry asked.

"Second!" Everyone else motioned, including Ron.

Then another knock was heard on the door. "Draco?" Harry exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for being gone so long...school, church, and birthday parties caught up with me.

Chapter 11

It was the day of his first transformation at Hogwarts, and Harry wasn't worried. Really, how could it be any different? He was actually quite excited. All the pent up anger he had toward his fellow classmates would dissipate tonight.

Professor Lupin was the complete opposite. Apparently, he and his wolf didn't get along so well. Harry wisely kept to himself his method. He knew, from experience, that the wizarding world considers many things dark and evil for no apparent reason (like last year for example with his gift to talk to snakes). Professor Lupin seemed like a nice guy, so Harry really didn't feel like doing anything to cut his friendship with him until he knew him a little better.

Luna was at the entrance to the chamber. "You have to wonder about Salazar Slytherin, putting the entrance here...you have your potion, right? And a place to store your clothes?" Luna could worry about him a lot...but she really didn't have many people to worry about. Lately, she was giving him a puzzled look, like she was trying to figure out something...then again, Luna normally did that. "Have a nice time!" Luna waved as he went into the chamber.

Harry remembered a broom this time along with everything else. He had a feeling that a phoenix wouldn't come and save him this time around. Soon enough, the painful feeling of the transformation (he really needed to make a potion to deal with it) came upon him, and he only got brief flashes of memory as the wolf took over.

* * *

Harry cheerfully walked into Professor Lupin's office. Besides that empty feeling in his stomach as a side-effect of the potion he was taking, he was having a great day today. Most of Gryffindor seemed to give up teasing him at this point and instead gave him a glare despite his new Slytherin boyfriend, which lessons from Snape and the Durselys taught him how to ignore. He saw Ron desperately try to get the oblivious Luna and played a game of pick-up Quidditch with him after his failure.

What most surprised him about this day was that his cousin Dudley actually sent him a letter. Even more surprising, it was a nice letter. Dudley, for whatever reason, thought he had to inform him about his new cousin, Jasmine Rose Dursley. He also sent an apology for last summer, and a request for a letter back.

_"So Luna...." Harry started off eailer in the day._

_"What do you need?" Luna smiled. "You were going to ask me something. I could tell."_

_Her ability to sense that was only slightly creepy, but that was made Luna, well, Luna. "My cousin sent me a letter. He wanted to patch things up with me. We've never gotten along. I don't know why he would apologize now." _

_"People grow up. You should give him a second chance. You never know. Besides, he is family. Besides, weren't you different this year from last? Maybe he also had a wake-up call." Luna said. _

So Harry decided to write back. Besides, Dudley never really hurt him. Sure, he chased him down the street with his gang of buddies and he wasn't a nice guy, but Dudley never was mean-spirited like his parents.

"Hi Professor Lupin. No offense but you look terrible." That wasn't the best thing to say to a teacher, but it was true. Professor Lupin looked ragged and bags hung under his eyes. The best way to describe him was walking death.

"You look decent Mr. Potter." Professor Lupin replied. Harry looked just as he normally did. "I have never looked like that after a transformation."

"Potions can do miracles." Harry replied. He wasn't telling a lie...it was a half truth.

"Indeed." Professor quickly gulped down a potion in front of him with a grimace. "I see you inherited your mother's love for potions making. I seem to blow up every potion I touch like Mr. Longbottom" Professor Lupin said.

"You knew my mother?" Harry asked.

"Not as well as your father. I was best friends with him." Professor Lupin sighed. "I miss them both greatly."

"You don't want to talk about them, don't you? I understand." Harry was used to knowing little to nothing about his parents. At least now he knew his mother was good at potions.

"Yes, but now that I think about it, you really should know more. Your father was extremely loyal to his friends, and to me when I needed it most. He never abandoned me after he figured out about my 'furry little problem' as he would nickname it." Harry couldn't help but laugh in relief. At least one parent he knew wouldn't care what he was now. "Your mother had a way of seeing the beauty in others, even, and perhaps most especially, when that person could not seem it in themselves. I remember that she helped me with some guilt in sixth year..." Harry cam closer to hear the secret but Professor Lupin contiued, "which you shall not know about."

"Why not, Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Because it is not purely mine to tell. Don't you have a class to go to, Mr. Potter? I have heard you've brought your grades up recently." Professor Lupin, very weakly, pushed him out of the door.

"It's insurance and payback. Plus, I'm getting help in transfiguation from Fred." Harry smiled. "For some reason...my transfiguations keep blowing up. I never really had a talent in transfiguation to begin with...do you think it is a side-effect?"

"Probably, but I wouldn't know. I was bitten when I was a young child. Personally, I have had no problem with my transfiguations. You must be the first person in Potter history to be horrible at transfiguation. I remember the Potters prided himselves on that ablity."

"Great...just lovely, and I have to go to that class next." Harry sighed.

Harry actually went back to his dorm to pick up some books he left in there before heading to transfiguation (he needed to plan his transformations better next time). Those gleeful glares from most of the Gryffindors should have been a clue before he even opened the dorm room door.


End file.
